


The World of Era(Rewrite in progress)

by SapphireMoondancer



Series: Overworld [1]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birds of Paradise, Geno's missing, Hallucinations, Prophecy, Something stalking our hero, Suicide, Voids, War, Well that didn't go well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMoondancer/pseuds/SapphireMoondancer
Summary: They say every action can cause rippling effects on the world at large.  So what does this mean for a prophecy of peace? Is it really that simple or is it something more? Let's not forget the multiverse is larger then one thinks. After all a blue bird may rest in any tree she wishes, not just the tree of paradise.





	1. Information and Warning!

Okay this is a story I've had in my head for a bit of time and will try writing it out. More fandoms will be add as the story moves forward.

* * *

Now I know right now there is nothing, but their is going to be stuff like suicide, violence, maybe attempted rape, oh and let's not forget about a yandree later. I will also add more to this as well as who owns what in this story. It is going to be going in to AUs and a lot of other things. This is a list of the tags that I believe people should know about in this.

  * Suicide

* * *

  * World of Era by me(@SapphireMoondancer)
  * Undertale by Toby Fox
  * Reapertale by @Ren
  * Dusttale by @Calvateyla


	2. The Beginning of the End

Just how did this completely come about? All she wanted was a peaceful life, not this. She thought looking out on the scene of war. The bodies lined ground; screams for help were drowned out by the flames of war around her. Why was she fighting the one she loved? Nothing seemed to make sense to her anymore. And yet here she was fighting what felt like a losing battle. What was the point of going on, what was the point of living in a world full of hatred? Should she just end it, or should she try even harder? No, she can't give up right now! Yes, I will get through to him, even if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

It all began with the world getting hit with a strange magical energy. This supernatural energy transformed the people, as they were given powers. These powers were in two groups, the logical and the creative, but truly there was three with last being Voids. For a while there was harmony, then an unknown evil toke hold of the leaders of both sides. This created a history of confrontation between the two, sometimes for silly reasons, other times for blame or something else. But this seems for how it was to be, an endless cycle of hate. Maybe, it was because of the Tree of Ceanvyre wanted it to be this way.

The present day, the creative was led by Luna Borremans, a kind and caring woman. The logical was led by Oliverus De La Croix, a logic-driven and emotionless man. Each of them had a right hand man, or in Luna's case woman to help them. Their names were, Piers Hazeltree and Sapphire Moondancer. They were both Voids, people who could use both abilities from creative and logical, but Voids did lean one way or the other. It was rare that any stayed, as most went off to create their own worlds. Luna and Oliverus declare a truce, and in hope of securing peace deciding to marry each other to calm the nations.

During the wedding of Oliverus and Luna, Sapphire and Piers sneaked off and met each other. Sapphire stumbles on Piers training with fire magic, which was unusual for a logical. To say the two were opposites was an overstatement. His hair was alabaster, while hers was dark brown almost to the point of black. His eyes a green shade like emerald, hers a golden hue. Even their style of clothes was different, his were fighting ready and her were more of a healer. And yet they fell in love with each other. But their love couldn't stand the storm on the horizon. After all the gods prefer a destiny much crueler then that. A storm not only bound to change this world's fate, but the multiverse's fate as well.

During the ceremony, an outside force appeared. People's description of the creature was different, but Luna was sure she saw a skeleton, made of black tar. Whatever it was killed Oliverus, the truce being called off. Of course, Piers and Sapphire didn't know about this until they returned home. Piers was overcome with pain and rage, and blamed the creative for the creature. His rage sparked a fire within his soul, an uncontrollable rage burst from him. That rage was pointed in only one direction, the creative. And the only way he could solve his problem was with death. His first kill was Luna. This hurt Sapphire, and awoke her own power. Thus the bloody war began.

* * *

"Piers, please stop, you don't have to do this..." Sapphire pleaded to the man she loved. He looked at her with hate in his eyes, the blood dripping from his flaming sword. What was going on? This shouldn't be happening. There was supposed to be peace now.

"Yes, I do," His words cut her more than any attacks he made. Why had he changed? She had heard of the death of Oliverus, but it wasn't their fault. Luna told her about the strange creature. Did he not know about it?

"Look around you, is this really what you wanted?" She motioned to the scene of war around the two of them. She couldn't understand why he was hurting everyone. This wasn't the man she had met before. Before she could say another word, out came a creator attacked him. And she ran. She ran as far as she could, she knew she was a coward. But what could she even do to make him remember who he was before.

"**Look how to mighty have fallen,**" She looked around her but found nobody was around.

"Who-who's there," she spoke looking around, until she saw something in the shadows. It looked like a skeleton, like the one that killed Oliverus.

"You're... you're the one who..." her voice was lost.

"**The one who what, killed that pitiful excuse of a man. Yes, I did do that. Then again, all of you stupid Voids deserve the same fate as that man. Abandoning your creations, leaving them to rot and die. You all are scum.**" Before Sapphire could find her voice to even ask why he thought that way, the strange skeleton disappeared.

"What was that?" She turned around again to see the creator who attacked Piers.

"I don't know," she said quietly. Sapphire would have to find out about the strange skeleton later, right now she needed to help get people to safety and stop Piers. But ultimately it would be pointless in the end. In the end it would always be them, the birds of the Tree of Ceanvyre, the red and the blue.

He stood in front of her, the world collapsing around the both of them. The battlefield empty, except for the bodies of each side. Tears were streaming down her face as he raised his sword to kill her.

"Please," He pauses and looked at her. He finally looked around him at the destruction he caused.

"Sapphire..." His voice sounded weak in his throat. Had he really done this? He saw her tears and drop to the ground with her.

"Piers, you're back?!" Sapphire hugged him, but he did not return the hug.

"Piers? It's okay, we can fix this! We can-"

"No, we can't!" He yelled. They were the only two left, what was their home was gone. He had no hope for the future, for her, or for himself. With sword still in his hands its direction changes from pointing at nothing but the ground to him.

"No!" She cried, but it was too late. The sword plunged threw his chest, his blood staining her clothes. He fell forward onto her staining more of her clothes. Sapphire didn't move, too scared, too in shock. She was alone now. There was no one but her. Piers's body fell to the ground when she started screaming. This couldn't be happening. Why? This... she... she just wanted to forget this. Forget everything. She didn't notice the figure moving toward her until she was about to pass out. She looked up and couldn't believe who she was seeing. His black hair still the same as it was the day he saved her, his bright cyan eyes shining in the fading light.

"Akuma?" Her voice hoarse from her cries spoke before darkness toke her under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be rewritten at a later date. I don't mind if you ask about what happening. It will probably help for the rewrite.
> 
> Also if you want some music that may have been the original base it's here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAdNDt1gf3I&list=PLLST3boUOj9vajhOIuN4_pCBLOZ55ZQPP&index=88&t=0s


	3. A New Adventure

The young lady’s golden eyes fluttered open. Why was she outside? Or where was she? Who was she? She jolted up in surprised. She couldn’t remember her name. Oh gods what was her name?! Her breath was coming out in sharp takes. What was going on?! Maybe someone knows who she is. Yeah, there has to be someone who knows something.

  
She got up and looked around her. She really wanted to close her eyes again. Waking up in a field of bodies wasn’t a good sign. But hey, maybe someone was alive? And even if there wasn’t there looked to be a castle in the distance. Castles were full of people, right? She slowly walked around looking for any signs of life, but there was nothing. Shaking her hand, she turned towards the castle and started walking to it.

  
She had to go through a forest which was really starting to give her the creeps. It felt like something was watching her. An image quickly flashed before her eyes. It was woman with long black hair, horns upon her head, with large feathery demonic wings. That was the most she could see before it disappeared. The yelp and falling on her butt wasn’t the most graceful action, but that strange woman somehow struck fear in her very soul. Something told her that the angel, demon, whatever was angry at her.

  
“you alright there angel?” A deep baritone voice spoke from behind. She could tell that they were looking down at her, so she looked up. She wasn’t expecting to a cubby skeleton in a blue hoodie to be the one who talked. Wait, were they from the field.

  
“Um, I don’t know.” They stooped down to her level on the ground. White lights flickered with concern.

  
“you sure, you got blood on ya angel.” She looked at her clothes and yes there was blood. Who’s was it, and why?

  
“before we go any further, the name’s sans, sans the skeleton. and you are?” He held out his hand. She was going with him, because of his voice and clothes.

  
“I don’t know who I am.” She answered truthfully. Wait, why was he calling her ‘angel’, that was a name for someone you loved, right?

  
“I’m sorry, ‘angel’? Why call me that?” She asked. It seemed very odd to her. Wasn’t that a term of endearment.

  
“’cause you got wings, ‘angel’,” She looked over her shoulder and yes, there was a pair of bright blue bird wings. How had she missed that?

  
“hate to break your feathery thoughts, but you’re the only person here with a pulse. do you mind lending me a hand?” She was the only one alive? How was that…? She had a lot of questions, but maybe she should help Sans out first. He seemed nice.

  
“Sure,”

  
“great, now take my hand and close your eyes.” She did just as he asked. At first nothing happened, but then it felt like the ground gave out under her feet and then the feeling was gone.

  
“alright you can open them.” She looked to still be in a forest but it was snowing. Did they teleport? More questions float to the surface but Sans was already walking off in a direction. If she didn’t follow she would be lost in this strange place. She jogged through the snow to catch up with the short skeleton. Strange creatures greeted them along the way to, well she didn’t know where. They eventually walked up to a mysterious looking door which was in a rock wall.

  
“’k we’re here.”

  
“Where is here?”

  
“oh, sorry this is Snowdin, and well we’re here to meet someone.” He knocked on the door in a pattern, to which the door opened.

  
“Oh, Sans you’re back. Did you…” A man was standing in the door with a fox mask on his face. He continued to stare at the young woman until Sans snapped his fingers in front of his mask.

  
“hey foxy, you okay there bud?” Instead he walk toward her and grabbed her shoulders.

  
“Y-You’re her, aren’t you?”

  
“I don’t know. I don’t know who I am.” She spoke truthfully. He looked between Sans and her.

  
“Both of you inside, now” The skeleton and ‘angel’ walked inside to a two room house. It was pretty Spartan. ‘Foxy’ pointed Sans and her to a couch to which they both sat on.

  
“What do you remember?”

“Well I woke up in a field of bodies… Oh! And I saw a strange lady flash in front of me in the forest.” She told him.  


“So you really don’t know who you are?”  


“Well I don’t even know who you are?” He looked surprised and sighed.  


“The name is Toby Fox, but not the real one. I’m just the avatar he made.” She gave him a confused look.

“Right, okay, do you happen to remember what a Void is?” He asked calmly.  


“Isn’t it an absent of anything?” She questioned.  


“Well yes, but that’s not the Void I’m talking about.”

“There’s another void?” Toby sighed and pulled a chair over to the two, this was going to be a long talk.  


“A Void is a being who can create and edit worlds into existence. The editing of worlds can only be done to their own.” The young lady raised her hand.  


“Hmm, what is it?” Toby asked.  


“So what would happen if a Void did edit something not their own?”  


“Then a parallel world is created from the interaction. No Void has ever been able to edit an original world from someone else without it creating a parallel. Does that make sense?” She nodded her head.  


“k, i have a question. why did you say ‘you’re her’?” Sans questioned. The young lady had completely forgotten that he said that. Then again there was a lot of information being dumped on her.  


“I said that because of the wings.” Toby pointed to her wings.

“Is that not normal?” She asked.

“There are only two Voids said to have wings, the bird of Paradise.” Toby said calmly.  


“so… where’s the other one?” Sans asked. The lady nodded her head in agreement.  


“That was the reason I sent you there, Sans. Because something terribly wrong has happen and the multiverse is in danger.”  


“if that’s the case why not get ink or dream involved?”

“You and I both know Ink and his nature. And as for Dream, I don’t trust him to be objective. This is something that only a Void is capable of solving.” Toby spoke.  


“So what is the problem?” Toby sighed.  


“What I’m about to tell you does not leave this room, got it?” The lady and Sans nodded their heads.

“With the loss of the Voids, the multiverse will collapse in on itself. And before you start Sans, yes the multiverse is limited to how much it can hold maximum but no more creation period will result in a loss of everything.”  


“ya’ serious foxy, this isn’t a messed up joke?”  


“Unfortunately,”  


“And how am I to fix this?” The lady asked. She didn’t know the first thing about creating a universe.  


“Hmmm… How about you go around this section of the multiverse, and gather information and make your way from there. You will also have to hide your wings.” She looked confused. How was she to hide her wings? Did they just pull back in or where they just made of energy.  


“How?” She voiced.  


“That I don’t know,” Toby said.  


“have you tried pulling them in or dispersing the energy?” Sans asked. She shakes her head.  


“then try one of those. if nothing works we’ll figure something out.” She closed her eyes and imagined the wings disappearing from her back. She soon heard a ‘wow’ come from the two. Opening her eyes she saw Sans looking proud at her.  


“good job, angel.” A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that her wings were gone.  


“Okay, now what?” She asked.  


“A nickname, so when someone asks for your name you can give that instead, at least until you remember your real name.”

“……how about ‘yuki’ for her nickname?” Sans asked.  


“Yuki?” Toby questioned.  


“Why Yuki?”  


“well she looks a little like that type of name works for her.”  


“Hmmm your right, but how about Aoi?” He looked over to the girl.  


“Is Aoi okay?” Toby asked. ‘Aoi’ nodded her head.  


“’aoi’right now what?” Sans punned. ‘Aoi’ looked over at the skeleton for a moment before she giggled. That was funny.  


“Sans, please, and as for the next step for Aoi is for her to get this.” Toby said picking up a large book and handing it to ‘Aoi’.

“And this is?”  


“A book listing all the universes in this section of the multiverse with a brief summary of what is going on in them, I suggest you try to meet with the Sans of whatever universe you visit as they can clue you into things you can do to make a universe.” Toby spoke.  


“Umm, how do I get to those universes?”  


“Think about a portal leading to where you want to go. That’s the basic way to do that.” Toby said.

“I think I’ve got it!” Aoi said. She thought about the place she woke up in and a portal that would lead her there. Opening her eyes there was a green and black swirling portal. She gave Toby and Sans a wave and walked into it, with the large book and a goal to focus on. And hey, maybe she would get her memories back along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between chapters. I'll try and make sure the next one doesn't take as long.


	4. Life is Cruel

After returning to her world ‘Aoi’ went in search of shelter and some new clothes, hopefully without blood on them. Shelter was rather difficult to find, but she did eventually find a place to rest; somewhere with a roof and four walls, the most important features. Next was finding food, something to store food in, maybe something to cook with, and a bed. She saw nothing in the immediate area, so she knew she would have to look elsewhere, but she didn’t want to leave her shelter. But something told her that she would find it again. Did she know this location before its destruction, maybe?

  
It toke her awhile, but she found food and something to store it in. The food was just some natural growing fruits. And finding a jar which surprisingly wasn’t broken was good. ‘Aoi’ looked down to her clothes, which she couldn’t find another set of. Well, hopefully no one was going to try to kill her over it.

  
So, where should she start looking for Voids or help? Picking up the book from where she left it in the shelter, she started flipping through pages, looking at different universes. Wow, there were a lot of universes; Glitchtale, Horrortale, Reapertale, Altertale and so many more. All these names made her head spin. Her eyes landed on an interesting name, Aftertale; looking over the page about Aftertale, ‘Aoi’ felt sad, seeing Sans experience his brother’s death over and over must hurt. She probably should call him ‘Geno’ like the book said. Well, let’s see if she could get there. She thought back to what Sans and Toby taught her.

  
She thought of the save screen within Aftertale. A green and black swirling portal appeared in front of her. She walked through it and arrived in Aftertale. It was pitch black expect for a patch of grass with light shining down on it. It looked like how it was described in the book, expect there was no Geno. That was odd, Geno couldn’t leave the save screen as the book said, so where was he?

  
“And what are you doing here?” a voice said. ‘Aoi’ turned around to be met with a skeleton dressed in black robes. He was flying with black skeletal wings that still had feathers, which was weird to her. He also had no eyelights in his sockets.

  
“Hello, my name is Aoi!” She said. The skeleton looked at her judgmentally.

  
“Don’t lie to me,” He responded.

  
“What do you mean?” She laughed nervously. She tried to recall if she had seen the skeleton in the book, and she had: this was ‘Reaper’ Sans, who most of the time went by Reaper or Death. Of course, he knew who she was; he probably read something about her in her stats. She let out a breath.

  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know my name. ‘Aoi’ is just what I was told to go by,” said the young woman. Reaper sighed.

  
“You know, you could have started with that.” He said. An eyelight appeared in one of his sockets.

  
“Sorry again,”

  
“So, why are you here, Miss No Name?” He jokingly said.

  
“Um, to talk to Geno,” ‘Aoi’ answered quietly. Reaper chuckled softly.

  
“Good luck with that. I haven’t found where he went in centuries.”

  
“He’s missing?” The book said nothing about this.

  
“You don’t know?” Reaper looked surprised. He actually landed on the ground.

  
“No…”

  
“He disappeared after finally making it out of here and getting his happy ending.” Reaper spoke longingly.

  
“You loved him, didn’t you?” She asked. Reaper looked up at her with a sad smile, but the changed to surprise.

  
“I did, but where did you get your wings?” Reaper said, looking over her shoulder. She turned her head over her shoulder to see that her wings had popped out.

  
“Aw man…” He looked at her wings more closely.

  
“You’re her! Hold on a moment I need to grab something.” And with that, Reaper disappeared into a black mist. How did he know her? More importantly, what was he getting? It wasn’t like they knew each other on a personally level; they had only known each other for a few minutes. ‘Aoi’ moved herself to sitting on the ground and pulled in her wings.

  
Where had Geno gone to? Scratch that how had Geno made it out of here without dying? Wasn’t it like impossible? What had changed? Because those thoughts were swirling in her head, she didn’t notice that Reaper had come back.

  
“Hey, anybody home?” Reaper waved his hand in front of ‘Aoi’’s face.

  
“Huh?” She looked up at him.

  
“Sorry, I was spacing out…”

  
“It is okay, the save screen does that sometimes.” He said.

  
“Here is the thing I needed to grab.” He held out a giant sword. Actually, when ‘Aoi’ looked at it closely, it resembled to be a claymore. The blade held a hole in the base while the guard appeared to be a skull of some kind; it seemed dragon like to ‘Aoi’. Its handle was wrapped in green leather strips with black metal.

  
“A sword,” She asked.

  
“Yeah, Muffet said you might need it in the future.” ‘Aoi’ gave Reaper a confused look.

  
“Look, she told me you needed it and, if I found you, to give it to you. Don’t ask me why, she never told me.”

  
“It’s just, I’m trying to figure out why myself? I don’t want to fight anyone.”

  
“Just because you have a sword doesn't mean that it has to be use offensively. It can be used to defend people.” With those words, something clicked in her head. She had protected people in the past hadn’t she? It felt right.

  
“Thank you!” ‘Aoi’ cheerfully spoke.

  
“I gave you a sword. It’s not that special, at least I don’t think it is.”

  
“No, I just remembered something about myself.”

  
“Ah! Well, good luck!” Reaper said before leaving.

  
“I guess I have to find somewhere else!” She spoke aloud. She did not notice the shadow watching her from afar. The cyan light disappeared as she left through her portal.


	5. The Dust of Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, but I'm back. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also take a guess at where 'Aoi' will end up next.

“Hmmmm….” ‘Aoi’ voiced out loud. This was proving to be difficult. Finding a universe to visit was so hard. Why were there so many?! Some universes were sad, some violent, and very few with true happy endings. Maybe she should pick a universe at random. That would make it easier for her. She opened the book up to a random page, and looked down at it. 

“Dusttale, that’s an odd name?” She read what the place was about quickly and felt her heart grow sad. Who would make a horrible place like this?! She… she had to meet this creator and have a very stern talk with them. She opened a portal to Dusttale and left.

* * *

Dust was wondering around his AU. Nightmare told him he had to stay in his AU and watch out for a human girl. Why Nightmare was interested in a human girl was unknown? Was he in love with her, or did she hold some strong power to her? 

‘SHE MUST HOLD SOME POWER, BROTHER!’ Dust’s eyelights wonder up to his brother.

“You think so, Paps?”

‘INDEED BROTHER!’ Dust looked around at the empty town. He would say that it completely empty, but the tracks in the snow said otherwise. Was this the girl’s tracks? He started to follow the tracks. They weren’t even trying to hide, it looked like.

‘LOOK BROTHER!’ Dust looked up, and there was a woman trying to look into the inn in town. Well it looks like it’s his lucky day.

“Hey!” That made the woman jump in surprise. She quickly turned to face the mad skeleton. Instead of running away she ran toward the deranged skeleton.

“Hello, may I have a word with you?”

“Sure, what ‘ach need?” He spoke with a madding grin.

“Where can I find your creator?” His expression quickly changed to confusion. The hell, why was she looking for Ink? Well it really didn’t matter. Nightmare wanted her, and here she was on a silver platter. Maybe he could rough her up a bit before handing her over to Nightmare.

“Ah! Yeah I know where he is. Just follow me…”

* * *

Oh, this was amazing! Not only had she found Dust, but he was going to take her to meet his creator. Dust motioned for her to follow him, and she did. They walked for a bit, the snow disappearing and being replaced with water. Was his creator in um…Waterfall?

“We’re here.” ‘Aoi’ looked around and there was nothing to indicate that there was anyone there.

“Where is h-“ She was cut off as a bone flew passed her, nearly clipping her shoulder. She looked to Dust to see a madding smile on his face.

“You know I was surprised when the boss told me to look out for a human. Didn’t think it was anything important. Then you just walk in here, hell you walk up to me and ask me questions. It’s like you wanted to die, but boss wants you in one piece.” Another bone appeared nicking her arm.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t have a mad time with you before~” Fear pumped through ‘Aoi’’s veins and she got up and started running. Dust’s laughter filled the air as he chased after her. This was not at all what she had planned. She weaved around the rocks, trying to dodge the bones flying passed her. She was really regretting leaving the sword back at the shelter. She came to a sudden stop when there was no more ground, just a long drop.

“Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide,” Dust said as he walked towards ‘Aoi’. She looked back at the drop. There were only two options and she really didn’t want to go with him. She held her breath and leaped from the ledge. She heard Dust yelled but, by the time he was able to do anything she was back ‘home’.


	6. (Update)

Alright, this is something I didn't think I ever have to do or say, but in light of recent events World of Era is going to have a rewrite. Now why is that? Joku. She has gotten very upset at people for using her characters in a 'wrong' way (even if it isn't very defined). So Nightmare and Dream(of this story) are going to be changed. I will need to work out details for them, but if she is changing them to be human, I'm out.

Please be patient as this will take longer than a normal update.


End file.
